The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A hybrid vehicle includes an internal combustion engine and an electric motor to provide vehicle propulsion. Vehicles including an internal combustion engine may also include a catalytic converter to reduce carbon monoxide, volatile organic compounds (VOCs) and NOx.
Catalytic converters may generally operate efficiently at fairly high temperatures. When the engine is first started, the catalytic converter is typically not effective in removing emissions in the exhaust until the catalytic converter reaches an operating temperature called the light-off temperature. Before light-off temperature is reached, HC emissions may not be effectively processed by the catalytic converter.